There is growing trend in expanding the reach of location-specific computer networks throughout the home and other locales. For example, home gateways have been developed to provide automation throughout the home. Centralized automation systems typically provide an interface that enables various electronic products and appliances to connect to the network to share data and interact with one another.
For example, consumers who have automated their home typically are able to control wireless devices within the home. There are various home appliances that may be connected to the home automation system such as TVs, refrigerators, washing machines, microwave ovens, air-conditioners, and the like. Other electronic products include less obvious devices such as light fixtures, routers, and any other devices that operate on wireless protocols. Similarly, various items may be connected within other centralized automation systems, such as hospital equipment, inventory control systems, physical plant management systems, and the like.